Phineas and ferb secret sexual
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: It's about them having sex in their parents room in secretly. Enjoy.


It was the middle of August and Phineas and Ferb made the best inventions for summer, now they were tired. Phineas, usually resting besides a tree with Ferb said, "So, Ferb, What do you want to do today?"

Ferb didn't say anything, he just shrugged his shoulders like he usually did. "Well I'm bored." said Phineas. "I don't feel like inventions today, I kinda feel hungry, how about you?" Ferb still didn't say anything, he just patted his tummy while licking his lips.

Phineas said, "Okay, lets go inside and have a snack." So, they both went inside their house and Candace was standing in front of them. She said, "Mom says not to get into trouble." Phineas said "I know, I know." Candace said, "I have a date with Jermey today and don't get in trouble with one of your stupid inventions." "We know." Phineas said as Ferb nodded. "Okay..." Candace said as she slowly closed the door and left. So, after Phineas and Ferb had their snack, they decided to explore around the house.

They didn't find anything interesting.

They decited to go to Candace's room.

They'd thought they would sneak in her diary but they didn't feel like it, so they looked in all her drawers but all they found was pictures of her and Jermey.

Finally, they went into their parent's room.

They checked in their drawers, Ferb looked in Mom's drawer and found a bunch of her underwear, but when Phineas looked in another one of mom's drawers, he found a couple of dildos.

One was pink and long and had two ends, another one was a green vibrator and another one was purple. "Hey," Phineas said to Ferb. "What are these?" Ferb looked at Phineas through Mom's panties.

"These must be toys mommies play with." Phineas said. Suddenly, something flashed in Phineas's mind about naked women, he even imagined what Isabella looked if she were naked. "Hey, I know what weyr'e going to do today."

Phineas said to Ferb real sexy.

Phineas and Ferb got on the bed and took off both their shirts.

Phineas made Ferb lick his nipples. "Oh Yes, Ferb!" Phineas said acting like a woman getting breastfed.

"Lick em'! Lick my nipples!" Phineas continued to moan like a girl.

Ferb tried to take off Phineas's pants, when Phineas said, "Let me do it." So Phineas took off his pants then Ferb took off his pants.

They even took off their undies.

Phineas and Ferb were on the bed naked looking at eachother.

They started to feel up each other like alley cats. nipping at each other's warm flesh and licking eachother's nipples.

Then Ferb put his face down near Phineas's crotch and started to suck his dick.

"Oh, Ferb. That feels so good..." Phineas moaned. "Yes, YES! Don't stop!" Ferb continuued to suck Phineas's hard shaft.

He sucked harder and harder every second as Phineas continued moaning.

Phineas felt a few tingles in his tummy and it spread all the way to his arms and legs.

He was about to cum. It felt like he was going to melt. Soon, Phineas spurted his hot semen into Ferb's mouth.

Ferb hungerly swallowed Phineas's cum. He licked his lips and said, "Delicious."

"Ferb, that felt so good. How about I suck your penis now." said Phineas eroticly.

Ferb nodded his head. So Phineas started to suck on Ferb's dick. He started to suck the tip and then took the entire shaft in his mouth and sucked like crazy.

Ferb started to make little moans as Phineas sucked harder and deeper like he was going to choke. "MMMmmm" MMM" Phineas moaned as he kept sucking Ferb's hard prick.

Phineas began to rub Ferb's balls as Ferb just came in his face like an animal.

Phineas began to cough from all that sperm in his throat.

Ferb patted Phineas's back and smiled at him, Phineas smiled back at him with cum all over his mouth.

Phineas went to the bathroom sink and spat out all the cum and cleaned his mouth off with a towel.

When he looked in the bathroom drawer he found, make-up, bandages, pills, and lubricant.

Phineas had an idea with lubricand and took all the lube. He went back on the bed and said, "Ferb, look what I've found." As he showed Ferb four bottles of lube. Some of it was used by either Candace or Mom.

"I have an idea," Phineas said. "Spread the lube all over my butthole." So Ferb spread all the cream on Phineas's asshole. He even put his fingers up his ass and used the entire bottle of lubricant.

Phineas took mom's green vibrator and put it in his ass as deep as he can. "Oh yes." He moaned. Phineas turned on the button on the vibrator and felt it vibrate his insides. "Yes." He moved it around in his warm hole as he stroked his penis. "Yes, YES!" He wailed.

Ferb took the vibrator out of Phineas's ass and replaced it with his penis.

Ferb slowly entered his cock into Phineas's warm tight butt.

Then started to fuck Phineas slowly. "Aah, AAAHH" cried Phineas as Ferb pushed harder and deeper inside him.

"It feels like I'm going to tear apart!" Phineas cried. "Do it Harder!" Ferb continued to fuck his ass as deep as he can.

Ferb started moaning too, but not as much as Phineas. It felt good for both of them. Then a shock went through their bodies as they climaxed together.

Phineas came all over Ferb's abdomen as he spurted his hot gooey sticky seed deep inside Phineas. "I'd never felt this good before, Ferb." as he sighed. "It felt like my entire body was on fire."

"Me, Me too." Ferb replied back.

They bothed kissed and stuck their tounges in eachother's mouth's. They were french kissing.

Soon Candace came home and tried to find the boys who were sleeping in their parents bed naked.

They already put the lubricant and dildos away so Candace wouldn't find out they were gay.

Mom called Candace who just answered on the phone. "Honey," called Mom. "How are the boys?" Candace called her back, "Oh, they're getting quite along."


End file.
